


Euphoria

by Deathsdoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/S, Romance, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathsdoll/pseuds/Deathsdoll
Summary: A girl receives a mysterious invitation to an elite BDSM/gentleman's club from a man that makes her knees go weak and her lungs stop working. But as she falls more deeply into his world, where does the fantasy end and real slavery begin? REWRITE





	

Katie checked the clock as she wiped down the counter, listening to hold Joe rumble about his tired bones and his nagging wife. She gave a tiny smile when looked back from the clock to find the sweet old couple bickering over their pancakes. She reached for the syrup and held it over Margery’s plate, adding a bit more as she spoke.

“You know better than that, Joe,” Katie scolded the old man. She laughed softly at the old man’s grumbling about mouthy women and Margery’s kind praise of her superior intellect. She moved on down the diner, checking on Jimmy and Carl, both regulars at the little diner.

“’Nother shot o’ whiskey, Kate?” Jimmy asked. She grabbed the bottle and checked the clock again.

“Make sure you can stumble home now,” she told Jimmy as he took the shot with dirty hands.

“Elaine’s got the day off. She’ll have the kids off to school before I get home.”

The man worked nights, long, hard hours, and always came into the diner after work for a few shots of whiskey and some fried eggs before marching off to bed.

“Still, I’m not carrying you and you can’t stay here!” she called to him as she moved to pour Mrs. Lander’s more coffee. They short staffed again, but Katie preferred the days when Jackie was late. She got to spend more time out front with the customers. It made the time fly by. She checked the clock again. She ducked out back to grab a few plates for some out-of-towners and when she came back her heart fluttered in her throat and she scanned the diner for Jackie.

“Here you are,” she said, smiling at the table’s sweet little boy wearing the “I love NY” shirt proudly. “Can I get you anymore coffee?” she asked boy’s parents. They politely communicated their refusal and Katie smiled. “If you need anything else, just me know?”  

Before moving over to the new customer, she went back to get a cup and the coffee pot. She did her best to calm herself, reminding herself that she had been praying all morning Jackie would not show up until _after_ he arrived and pressed on. She got to the table and put down the glass, almost forgetting her words entirely. He was examining the menu carefully, a manicured eyebrow lifted in the air.

“Good morning, sir,” she all but choked out. “Anything else to drink.”

“The menu is new,” he mused and she paused, looking at the menu in surprise.

“Oh, yes, Bobby just redid it,” she answered. He had thin lips, but they were far from unattractive. His dark hair was combed neatly, thick and soft looking. His nose was a bit large, but it worked with his face, giving him a rather Greek looking appearance, though his skin, now that the cooler months had begun to approach, it was not as olive as usual. But it was not even his model like good looks that made Katie go weak in the knees every time he arrived at the diner. It was the suit he always wore. Dark, perfectly tailored, worth more than she paid in rent each month.

“Hmm,” he mused with a disapproval shake of the head and a pressing together of his lips. His dark eyes scanned the menu critically.

“The egg sandwiches are with the eggs now,” she pointed out. He looked up at her and she moved her finger to tap the menu he held. “Right there. He thought that breakfast sandwiches didn’t deserve their own section. This is the one you usually get.”

“Well, I will have my usual then,” he responded coolly. “Mixed fruit on the side? And uh… orange juice.”

He handed her the menu and she darted off without another word. Her skin was hot and red as she put in the order and she replayed everything she had said over and over again in her head.

 _So fucking stupid, Katie,_ she scolded herself as she poured the orange juice. She must have sounded like a complete idiot. She brought it over it over to him and he was scribbling onto a napkin with his pen, a phone to his ear.

“Market value for that lot is expected to rise if the contract goes in next month. Buy lot 24 and pay for the option. If the bid falls through we simply won’t exercise. But make sure the option is for a price under three hundred,” he said. She lingered slightly to hear was he was saying, placing the orange juice on the table. Just as she was about to move away he hung up.

“Katie.”

The name of her name on his lips sent a shiver through her and she turned, lips parted and eyes slightly widened, brows lifted. For a glorious moment, she wondered how he knew her name. He must have asked someone for it. A customer? Her boss? A coworker? It was with a rather deflating realization that she remembered the name tag on her chest.

“Cream?” he asked, tapping the empty tin bowl that usually held the cream and sugar packets.

“Oh my goodness!” she cried in genuine surprise. She hadn’t filled the bowls when she first arrived. She hurried out back and grabbed the bag, hurrying past the counter to his booth first. She poured the cream cups into the bowl and watched as he continue to scribble something down on the napkin. His briefcase sat beside him, but he seemed entirely uninterested in going through it in the middle of a rundown diner in eastern Manhattan.

She reached into her apron, grabbed one of her notepads for orders, and placed it down beside him. She moved on to fill the rest of the bowls, apologizing to some of the customers who had not alerted her to their lack of cream and sugar. She refused to look toward the handsome businessman. She was too embarrassed.

She moved back to the diner to check on Joe and Margery. The two were still bickering. Margery slapped at Joe’s hands as he tried to cut her ham. It was nearly seven fifteen when Jackie came hurrying into the diner, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“Sorry!” she called to Katie as she hurried out back. Katie said nothing, leaning against the counter and looking over the customers.

“’Nother shot o’ whiskey!” Jimmy called. Some out-of-towners turned their heads in surprise, eyes wide. Katie just smiled and shook her head.

“I’m cuttin’ you off Jimmy!” she called back. He scoffed, raising his large dirty hands in protest. She smiled and moved over to get the whiskey bottle. “Not my fault if you can’t get home.”

“I’ll get home,” he grumbled and elbowed Carl. “Always do.”

“Thank God,” Jackie said as she hurried out, tying her apron behind her. “I was afraid I was going to miss him.”

“He’s about to leave,” Katie pointed out and Jackie shrugged.

“I’ll check on him. You’re the best for covering,” Jackie smiled and patted her shoulder. Katie sighed. She was not totally heartbroken with not being able to speak with him again. He frightened her more than anything. She was more than content to watch from afar and wonder what it might be like to end up in bed with a man like him. She was heartbroken she was going to miss out on the tip she had she earned though. Jackie always took the tips off the tables Katie spent most of her time on when covering her. Katie didn’t want to cause trouble and never said a word about it. Still, if Jackie was to be believed, the man was generous with his money.

She watched Jackie approach him. He was scribbling on her notebook now, glancing between the pad and his phone, occasionally sipping on the steaming cup of coffee before him. He had to be at least ten years older than her. He might have been even older. Thirty-five, maybe a little bit younger. It didn’t matter at all to Katie.

It took her a moment to realize that he was looking in her direction. Longer still to realize she had been staring at him quite openly. Her recovery was far from graceful. She looked down abruptly, pretending to wipe down the table. She glanced back up to find his gaze still on her. She looked down again, cursing herself silently, and then looked back, wracking her brain for anything she might be able to say to save herself from the terrible embarrassment. But when her head finally looked up, he was looking down at the check.

She felt a stab of injustice as she looked over at Jackie, smiling and laughing with the family of the cute little boy with the NY shirt on.

 _Grow a fucking spine, Katie,_ she thought to herself bitterly. But she would say nothing, just like she always did.

She looked back up with a start when she realized he was sauntering over to her slowly, his briefcase in his left hand, the check in his right.

“I wanted to make sure this went to you,” he told her. She took hold of the little black book and bit her bottom lip. She stared at him, slightly mesmerized, entirely unsure of what to say. The man was tall and had a lean, but solid build. Her insides melted as his dark gaze pinned her down with an invisible force.

“Thank you,” she blushed when she once again found the proper words.

“Thank you,” he answered and moved away. She watched after him, waiting until he was out the door to open the little book. When she did her jaw dropped open partially. She looked back toward the door, watching him walk past through the windows. His head turned and just before he stepped out of sight, one of his eyes closed. She was unsure if she imagined it. It seemed too good to be true that he would wink at her, but the contents of the check book seemed to make it likely.

Inside was the cash for the breakfast and a sizable tip, but what stood out to her was the note written on her extra note pad. Her heart pounded at the seemingly innocuous note and she glanced back toward the windows, as if he might appear again.

_Thanks Katie. I hope I’ll have the pleasure of being waited on by you in future. -Xavier._

She ripped the note from the pad and folded it up with the tip money. She jammed it in her back pocket and continued on her normal routine, heart still pounding.

_It was just a simple note. He was being polite._

Still, she was almost giddy that he had taken the time to write her the little note. Jackie popped up in no time, asking about the tip and when he left.

“He left the same time he always leaves and he brought the check to me because I served him,” she said forcefully. He wanted her to have the money, that was enough to boost her confidence for the time being.

“It’s my tip,” Jackie snapped. “I get him every day.”

“Then show up on time tomorrow,” Katie snapped back and moved to pour Jimmy another shot of whiskey. Her heart fluttered in excitement. She could hardly wait until she got to see him again.

* * *

Katie glared at Jackie as she giggled at Xavier. He smiled at her as she raised his coffee cup to his lips, drawing another obnoxious giggle. He had not looked over at her once since he walked in and Katie felt a painful deflation in her chest. She didn’t know what she expected. She didn’t think he would ask her out. She hadn’t thought he would confess his undying love. But she had thought they might have sort of a friendly relationship. Waitress and regular, like she had with everyone else that came in every day for breakfast.

“’Nother shot, Katie!” Jimmy called. Xavier’s gaze did not move from Jackie at the sound of her name. She sighed and pushed herself up from the diner counter and made her way past Margery and Joe. “You look tired Katie. You need to take some time off.”

“If I could, Jimmy,” she sighed. “Have to pay those bills.”

“Make more tips if you took your clothes off,” Carl said. It might have offended her coming from anyone else, but she only lifted her eyebrows.

“That an offer, Carl?” she asked.

“Got fifty bucks right here,” he said, tapping his chest pocket. She laughed began to move on down the counter slowly, keeping her voice hushed so the non-regulars would not hear.

“I’d more selling my virginity,” she joked. “Don’t they have those sugar daddy sites now?”  

Carl and Jimmy continued to make there callous and god natured jokes and she straightened and looked ahead. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized he was standing right in front of her, eyebrows lifted curiously. Her face burned in mortification and she looked a deep breath.

“It’s a joke,” she got out lamely, shrugging it off as best she could.

“May I borrow your note pad?” he asked her.

“Oh, of course,” she answered, taking it from her apron. She gave a little shrug as she handed it over. “I’ll have it waiting for you tomorrow when you arrive,” she promised.

“I’ll hold you to it,” he answered.

“Seven fifteen,” she replied automatically. He paused, eyes glimmering with amusement as he considered her a moment, and then he moved to sit down. She lowered her face toward the diner and shook her head. She looked up at Carl and Jimmy when they cackled. She threw her rag at Jimmy’s face. It plopped down into his food but he didn’t care. He laughed and tossed it back, calling for another whiskey. As she poured it, she stared across the diner at Xavier, watching him scribble in her notepad with a feeling of longing and loneliness she was never quite able to shake.

* * *

It was a Saturday and Katie was surprised when he came into the diner around eight in the morning. He was dressed in a suit, though admittedly, not one of her favorites. It was a quiet day. Most people would begin coming in around nine. Usually people from out of town in the city for a visit. She was the only one working other than the cook. She came forward with a nervous smile on her face and poured him a cup of coffee. She put down the notepad as she did.

“You can’t be angry with me,” she said in greeting and he looked up at her in surprise. She blushed, embarrassed. “The notepad… I promised to have it ready… when you came in.”

“I remember,” he smiled. “I have a meeting this morning. Could not be rescheduled.”

She nodded, unsure of what to say. She stood there awkwardly a moment and then stepped to move away. She hesitated again and stopped, before asking awkwardly.

“Do you want your regular or… I’ll get you a menu,” she laughed.

“Just a … a plain bagel?” he asked. “I’m not very hungry.”

“Of course,” she said and moved away again. She came back with some orange juice for him.

“It is quiet,” he mused. “Odd for a weekend?”

“It will pick up around nine,” she answered. He stirred his coffee carefully.

“Oh? So, I get you all to myself then?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow. She could think of nothing to say and merely laughed stupidly, skin pink. This man turned her into a mess.

“Until someone comes in,” she answered stupidly. His eyes twinkled at her. “Um, if you need _anything_ , I’ll be just over there.”

“Thank you,” he answered and went back to his coffee. She did nothing but ask if he wanted any more juice or coffee when she dropped off his bagel. Another customer had walked in. She wanted to joke that he had to share her now, but she was not nearly brave enough. She tried to remind herself that Jackie was always giggling at him. He was probably just a charming a man that had that effect on women. Still, as she moved back to the diner, her eyes lingering on him.

When he finally rose, about fifteen minutes to nine, he walked toward the diner, briefcase in his hand and a lazy smile on his face.

“Katie…” he said and she looked up in surprise. She blushed, having been caught reading from her text book. She tried to get as much studying as she could get in during the off hours. He paused as he looked up from her text book. “Is it Kaitlyn?”

“Catherine,” she answered.

“Catherine,” he repeated and her knees went weak. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, heart pounding. “You have a good day now.”

“Yes, sir, you too,” she answered. He reached into his briefcase and held something out to her. It was in a white envelope and she frowned as she accepted it.

“Wait until you are somewhere private,” he told her. “If it does not speak to your interests, we need never speak of it again, but I very sincerely hope it does.”

She nodded, placing it on top of her book. She watched him move toward the door. She gazed down once he was out of site, slightly stunned, and curiosity already eating away at her. It was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

Katie ripped at the envelope the moment she got back to her apartment, dropping her book back on the floor and plopping down on the couch. Her roommate wouldn’t be back until late. She was out with one of her boyfriends. One of the great things about living with a serial cheater was that they were never home. Katie wasn’t even sure why the girl bothered paying rent.

She pulled out the card. It almost looked like a wedding invitation. She frowned as she read the front. It was elegant. Classy.

_Euphoria_

It was scrawled elegant in gold script across the top.

_You’ve been summoned_

Across the bottom.

She blew out a deep breath and reached for her laptop. Once it was powering up she opened the invitation.

_Congratulations. You’ve been invited to serve a master at Euphoria._

The address followed as well as a time and date. She swallowed hard and signed onto her computer, typing rapidly as she googled the club name. As she read about it, her heart pounded with nervous excitement. Her hands went sweaty. Her stomach warmed and her knees bounced up and down.

“Wow,” she breathed.

It was both a gentlemen’s club and a BDSM club from the look of it. Men paid dues to join, women in the scene would do just about anything to get invited. Fine new facilities. Play rooms and dungeons, suites, shows were put on, a club with a dance floor, bar, and lounge area. And in addition to that, at another location, were the quiet lounges, the fancy rooms, the libraries and studies and billiard halls where rich men got to sit around and talk about how rich they were, all the while having scantily clad women, pledging themselves as a man’s slave, bring them drinks and satisfy their sexual needs.  

She tried to be disgusted by it, she wanted to be offended, but her heart pounded and her lower stomach filled with desire. She could see it. The cool confidence he displayed. The way he spoke. She could see herself bringing him drinks in lingerie. Getting on her knees when ordered and pleasuring him at his whim. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed, imagining how it might feel to wear something slutty for that man, bring him drinks and kneel at his feet. “That is so wrong,” she whispered, bringing her fingers to her forehead. _But so fucking hot._

 _And he wants YOU_.

She felt a strange tug at her chest. A powerful man like him, she was drawn to it. The safety, the strength, the stability… and maybe… really good sex? She'd ever had sex before, but maybe her mistake was thinking that some guy was going to come along and she would fall madly in love. Maybe she had to get over her prudish attitude and realize that no one thought of sex the same as she did anymore. Physical. Not emotional. She bit her lip. She wanted to, but she still wasn't entirely convinced. 

“What could it hurt,” she thought to herself. Her roommate was always going off on how great her sex life was. Maybe it was what she needed. Try something new, get out of her comfort zone. She checked the date on the invitation. It was for tonight.

She let out a deep breath and picked up her phone.

“You're insane, Katie,” she breathed as she dialed the number. She hesitated, finger over the cancel button.

_Catherine._

She closed her eyes as she heard him say her name, saw his dark penetrating gaze and imagined the feel of his hands on her body. She ground her teeth together, let out a violent gust of air through her nose. A part of her hated herself for it: the constant need for approval, the need to be liked, approved of, special. Only she wasn’t and she had never been that for anyone. This man wanted her. For whatever reason, he chose her. She wanted to prove to him his desire was not misplaced. She was _worth_ it. She imagined his approval, his praise, his affection, however fleeting it may be.

She jammed the send button and raised the phone to her ear. Because really, why the hell not?

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> So, I was unhappy with last version of this story and I did not like that I had done it in first person. So I am re-writing this to try and clean up some of the mistakes I did not like.
> 
> Thank you very much to those of you that have emailed me with your support. As always, I encourage people to email me if you have any questions or want to say something that you don’t feel comfortable putting in a review. The support meant a lot to me as I tried to get back to my stories here.
> 
> Hopefully you will like the changes. If not I am truly sorry, but I feel like this version will be significantly more believable and different enough that you’ll enjoy it a second time through.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
